The Strangest Thing to ever happen to the avengers
by ValentiniGirl19
Summary: You would think that fighting aliens for the fate of New York and stopping Ultron from causing the extinction of the human race, they would get a break. now they have to deal with their gender bender selfs. only one thing can occur from this...total but hilarious mayhem. all characters belong to Marvel NOT ME!
It was a normal day at stark tower and all of the avengers were sitting in the living room/kitchen doing random things, tony was playing a game on his IPhone 6, Thor was sitting on the couch eating pop tarts. Hawkeye aka Clint, was at the table fiddling with his bow. Steve was watching a movie with Natasha, and Bruce and Loki were reading a book. All in all it was a pretty normal day for them, albeit quite boring as well. Since they did this sort of thing all the time. Then Tony looked up from his phone and looked around the room at everyone, he let out an obnoxious sigh "god I wish that something interesting would happen!" Tony said childishly. Loki just looked up from his book marked his place and snapped the book shut and looked at Tony with an irritated glare "And what Tony do you wish would happen today? What's wrong with what we're doing now?" Loki snapped at the genius, billionaire, playboy, Philanthropist. Tony just looked at Loki and gave his answer "What's wrong with what we're doing right now you ask? I'll tell you what's wrong with this! We do this every day! I wish that something interesting would happen, like right now!" Loki pinched his brow, sighed irritably and looked back at Tony "Like wha-" before Loki could finish his sentence a feminine scream came from above them, then a girl (who was obviously the source of the scream) fell from a portal that magically appeared and landed on the ground with a loud oufff. When the girl looked up at everyone her features were revealed, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked eerily like Tony. The group around her looked at the mysterious girl and before one of them could ask her who she was, five more feminine screams and one manly yell of shock, six more figures fell from the magic portal above them. As each one looked up at their surroundings and their features were revealed. The first one to look up was wearing an outfit similar to what Steve would wear while being Captain America but it was raised a bit to show off her toned stomach And a bit of her outfit covered a little bit of her face, she had waist length Blonde hair and serious blue eyes. Next to be revealed was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a lab coat on and a pair of glasses, she had dark skin and curly black hair that went to her shoulders with beautiful dark brown eyes. Then they all turned towards the others who fell from the portal. Third to look up had shoulder length black hair, greenish-blue eyes and wore an outfit similar to Loki's. The girl next to her had blonde hair that reached near her rear and was wearing an outfit that was similar to Thor's and she was holding a hammer that looked suspiciously like Thor's Mjolnir. Then the last two were revealed, girl had dark blonde hair in a wavy pony tail and had hard grey eyes, she was holding a bow with a quiver full of special arrows on her back and had on an outfit that matched Clint's to a T. the last person, the man, had short, wavy red hair and serious grayish-blue eyes, and wore a black suit just like Natasha's. Then after a while of all of them just staring at each other Tony finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind at the moment while looking at the girl who strangely looked like him. "Who are you guys?" It was a minuet before any of the strange guests had answered Tony's question. "Well isn't obvious you moron? We are quite simply the, how do you say it, the gender bender version of you guys." The now apparent Female version of Loki said. All were shocked at the answer, namely Tony "and your name is?" the female Loki sighed pinched her brow and looked at Tony "My name is Lori Laufeyson, and you are?" The newly named Lori retorted back at Tony. Tony just huffed childishly "My name is Tony Stark." Then out of shock the girl who fell from the portal first said "Hey that's my last name to! I'm Tori Stark." Tori said with a dramatic flair 'this girl acts just like Tony' everyone but Tony thought with a groan. Then the red haired man elbowed Tori lightly in the ribs "Hey Tori aren't you and Lori gonna introduce the rest of us or not?" Tori rubbed her ribs were she was jabbed 'But I don't want to." She huffed childishly. Lori just looked at Tori irritably, then looked at the men plus on woman in front of her "Fine I'll do it then since Tori is too much of a child to do so. You already know my name and Tori's. The one with the curly black hair and dark skin is Brynn Banner, star spangle girl is Stella Rogers, and Hammer girl here is my "sister" Thalia Odinson, The one who elbowed Tori in the ribs is Nafanyl Romanoff, and archery girl is Clarisse Barton. So does that answer your questions as to who we are?" As she had introduced each person in her group, she had pointed at them and said some sort of interesting introductory words. Then Steve asked his own question "Well yes that did answer our first question, but I have one. How did you guys get here in the first place anyway?" Stella was the one to answer the question "Well we were all sitting around in the tower when Tori announced obnoxiously that she was bored and wished for something good to happen right now. Then out of nowhere Lori's magic went haywire and then we all ended up here." Steve nodded "that makes sense, it seems to be getting late now so how about we all hit they hay, our guests can stay in each of our rooms, that means you pair up with your other self, the room are equipped with bunk beds so they have somewhere to sleep. Is that clear to everyone?" They all nodded at Steve "Well ok Then lets head off to bed then." At that each of them went to their separate rooms with their other self's following them there and the day ended on a very interesting note.

Me: Well that's chapter 1 of my newest fan fic. This happens to be my first avengers Fan Fic story. And to let you guys know I'm sorry for the wait for chapter 8 of Kidnapped! My mom took the computer that I was working on said chapter on to her work so she could get some pictures off of it and I didn't put it on a USB drive. But don't fret it shall be done soon and be posted. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this latest fan fic and I shall update it as much as I possibly can.

Loki: Yes that very well means don't pester her to update the story.

Tony: exactly, these things take time people. Just like it did when I had Stark tower fixed after a certain someone had destroyed it.

Loki: oh would you let that one go already? I said I was sorry, besides it was mainly the Hulk's fault as well not just mine.

Tony: Ya tell that to the huge bill of repairs.

Me: *sighs* well anyway, hope to see you guys soon in chapter 2! Oh and I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter 1.


End file.
